Cardassian
Caption: Natima Lang, a Cardassian female. Caption: Enabran Tain, a Cardassian male. Caption: Cardassian script. The Cardassian race is a humanoid species from the Alpha Quadrant. The Cardassians are native to the planet Cardassia Prime, capital world of the Cardassian Union. Physiology The Cardassians evolved from reptilian ancestors, and they prefer a darker, hotter, and more humid environment than humans. Externally, Cardassians are easily recognizable by their two thick vertical neck ridges that recede back to the crown of the head and an inverted tear-shaped ridge in the center of the forehead. The ridge is thickest immediately above the eyes, protecting the eyes and making them look especially deep-set. All cardassians also have 2 secondary spinal cords on either side of their primary spinal column. Most Cardassian men have poker straight hair with jet-black to dark brown shades that are slicked back as inconspicuously as possible while the women have more varying hairstyles. Society and culture Unlike humans, Cardassians don't avoid or try to slow the aging process, instead welcoming old age and the power and wisdom it denotes. The education system implemented on Cardassia dictates that intellectual pursuits begin at the young age of 3 or 4. Every Cardassian is raised with an appreciation of fine arts and culture, though the government may not have always been so like-minded in its policies. Educational attainment is regarded as a major source of social status and the source of creativity in Cardassian society. The Cardassians are known for their photographic memories, while some even have the ability to resist a Vulcan mind meld. Family is considered a Cardassian's greatest asset, with three or more generations in one home. However, orphans are outcasts and are forgotten. Men, as well as women, may serve in the military, though it may be that only men are drafted. Cardassians give their first molar to the Cardassian Bureau of Identification at age ten. (DS9: "Tribunal") Cardassian society has the most rigid and, to the Federation, incomprehensible, of all legal systems. All suspects are guilty before even appearing in court, their sentence already spelled out - almost always death. No prisoner ever escapes the death penalty, and only very tempting incentives can change the sentence to a lifetime in a labor camp. The criminal is given a Conservator, equivalent to a public defender, only the Conservator is not supposed to win, but to prepare the criminal for a moving confession of guilt on the floor of the court. The accused is also permitted an advocate, the nestor, to advise them during the trial. The Chief Archon, or judge, of the court plays to a televised audience, her duty not to judge the prisoner's innocence or guilt, but rather to give an emphatic display of the futility of crime in Cardassia and reinforce the public's trust in the justice system. See also: *Cardassian arts *Cardassian history *Cardassian language *Cardassian philosophy People See: Cardassians Food and Beverages See List of Cardassian food and beverages Appearances and References *TNG: ** "The Wounded" ** "Ensign Ro" ** "Chain of Command, Part I" ** "Chain of Command, Part II" ** "The Chase" ** "Parallels" ** "Journey's End" ** "Preemptive Strike" *DS9: ** "Emissary" ** "Past Prologue" ** "Duet" ** "The Homecoming" ** "Cardassians" ** "Necessary Evil" ** "The Maquis, Part I" ** "The Maquis, Part II" ** "The Wire" ** "Crossover" ** "Tribunal" ** "Second Skin" ** "Civil Defense" ** "Defiant" ** "Destiny" ** "Through the Looking Glass" ** "Improbable Cause" ** "The Die is Cast" ** "Explorers" ** "The Way of the Warrior" ** "Indiscretion" ** "Return to Grace" ** "Shattered Mirror" ** "Apocalypse Rising" ** "In Purgatory's Shadow" ** "By Inferno's Light" ** "Ties of Blood and Water" ** "Empok Nor" ** "Call to Arms" ** "A Time to Stand" ** "Rocks and Shoals" ** "Sons and Daughters" ** "Behind the Lines" ** "Favor the Bold" ** "Sacrifice of Angels" ** "Statistical Probabilities" ** "Waltz" ** "Change of Heart" ** "Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night" ** "Tears of the Prophets" ** "Image in the Sand" ** "Shadows and Symbols" ** "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River" ** "Once More Unto the Breach" ** "Covenant" ** "The Emperor's New Cloak" ** "Penumbra" ** "Til Death Do Us Part" ** "Strange Bedfellows" ** "The Changing Face of Evil" ** "When It Rains..." ** "Tacking Into the Wind" ** "Extreme Measures" ** "The Dogs of War" ** "What You Leave Behind" *VOY: ** "Caretaker" ** "State of Flux" ** "Nothing Human" ** "The Voyager Conspiracy" *ENT: ** "Observer Effect" de:Cardassianer nl:CardassianCategory:Cardassia Cardassian